DracoBurst Online
by Rakurai-Kamikaze
Summary: A group of teenagers bought a game where you can experience it in virtual reality. Once they got in, they got trapped inside the game by the creator where when you die, you die in real life. Will they survive the life and death game?


**What's this? A new Story? More like a remake of Blade of Dragons (The original story) Which is inspired by Sword Art Online, my brother's favorite anime (I watched it and it's alright) Anywho let's start!**

It was a rather warm and sunny day in Elmore. In a specific house in one of the neighborhoods, was a blue feline and a goldfish all by themselves, with their parents and younger sister away from the house. The feline, known as Gumball, was a teenage blue cat wearing a white T-shirt with a black silhouette of a dragon's head and leather dyed trousers are on his body. The goldfish, named Darwin, who was two years younger than his big brother was wearing lime-colored track pants and his jacket was placed in the corner of the computer desk.

Currently, Gumball was using the computer in their room, with Darwin laying on the bed, playing with his phone.

"Any updates?" asked Darwin in a bored tone as he glanced at Gumball for a second before his vision moved to his phone again.

"They said the release date of the VR version will be out tomorrow!" said Gumball with a happy and hyped tone while scrolling the forum about the game.

"What's the name of the game again?" asked Darwin yet again.

"DracoBurst Online, an MMO RPG game that will have a VR adaptation tomorrow!" said Gumball yet again, with the cheery tone.

"Dude, you don't need to be that happy," muttered Darwin in annoyance.

"Sorry."

All of the sudden. Another blue feline teleported to the brothers' room with sparks of electricity trailing out. The feline was another blue cat, like Gumball but with a different yet oddly tall structure. He had an orange-red oval-shaped nose, a black furred forehead with pointy ears, and white furred hands and feet. The feline was wearing a light gray unzipped hoodie with a black T-shirt that had a yellow thunderbolt on the front. He also wore casual jeans and black sneakers on his feet.

"Huzzah!" The blue feline shouted, which made Gumball and Darwin yelp.

"THUNDER!" The brothers yelled in unison at the feline known as Thunder.

"What?" Chuckled Thunder while snickering.

"Stop scaring us like that!"

"Could you at least knock on the door?"

"Whatever," muttered Thunder before approaching Gumball and looking at the screen.

"Any updates?" Asked Thunder while staring at the screen, watching Gumball scrolling down.

"The developers said you will get a free headgear if you purchase the game," Gumball stated.

"Awesome! And the release date is tomorrow!" Thunder exclaimed in a happy tone, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. Man, this game has been popular since it was first released on the PC, then the Elm-Box," Darwin admitted before putting his phone down and staring at the ceiling. "It's booming like crazy."

"I played it on the PC version and I'm already level 20!" Thunder proudly said.

"And we're still newbies," muttered Gumball while reading about the VR version for the millionth time.

 _"Hello, loyal players and possibly new players. It is I, Daniel Haxi, the creator will present you the VR version of DracoBurst Online. It may be surprising that we'll have a new adaptation of this popular game, but I promise you it will be the game of the decade. You will experience the MMO RPG in Virtual Reality, you will feel that you are in the game. Note that when you purchase the game, you get a free headset specifically for this game. If you already purchased the game before the VR release is out, you can get it at your local game store. This adaptation will be released publically on November 15th, 2022, I hope you will have a great time in the game."_

Gumball sighed. "I can't wait for this game to come out," He sighed impatiently, staring out the window.

"We should spend some time outside, not reading the note about the adaptation million times," complained Thunder.

Gumball sighed in annoyance, "Why do we even befriend you?" He muttered quietly before saying, "Okay, okay."

"Good. Because Penny told me she wants to meet up with you at the park," Stated Thunder while checking his phone.

Gumball blinked at Thunder's response to him. He arched an eyebrow at this.

"Really?"

Thunder nodded in response.

"Yep, it's kinda chilly outside so you might need a jacket..." he suggested.

"So when it rains I can give it to Penny to make it romantic," suggested Gumball, finishing his sentence.

Thunder arched an eyebrow in amazement while smiling. He snickered before approaching the door, "Come on, let's go." He said as he flailed his right wrist as an odd gesture.

Gumball rolled his eyes before getting up from the computer chair and walked towards the door. Darwin rolled off of the bed and turned the computer off before following Gumball and Thunder. Thunder glanced at them before opening the door and walked downstairs as the brothers followed him. Thunder took multiple glances all over the house before reaching his paw to the doorknob, twisting it and opening it to reveal the cloudy day.

"Man, it's getting more cloudy these days," commented Gumball dryly as he walked outside.

The trio then started walking towards the park. Packs of clouds loomed over the sky, it was dim outside and it was mildly cold due to the wind and atmosphere. Thunder shivered slightly before zipping up his hoodie and putting both his paws into its pockets. He looked at the sky, it was a dull gray due to how many clouds covered it. It looked as if it would rain soon. Colorful and unique citizens passed them with their umbrellas ready just in case with Gumball glancing at all of them.

"Hey Thunder," Gumball called his friend, "If the weather today is cloudy, what would happen when there's a flight in this weather?" teased Gumball.

What Gumball said made Thunder think before his mind created an image of a catastrophic accident with the plane crashing into the ocean or an island. Not to mention the survival situation when there's were a couple of survivors. Thunder began to sweat even though the temperature was low and he began to shiver in fear as his breathing became heavier.

"Dude, calm down," said Darwin reassuring Thunder.

Thunder's breathing slowly became lighter as he took deep breaths. "Do that again and you'll be paralyzed for a day," threatened Thunder, glaring at Gumball.

"Woah, okay okay," muttered Gumball while taking a few steps back from his electrical friend.

"And here is the park!" shouted Darwin. They were indeed at the gate of the park. Some individuals were at the park, exercising, hanging out, or waiting for someone was their routine.

Gumball looked around the park, his eyes narrowing. His focus was on the benches as he glanced all over the park before finding his girlfriend.

"Penny!" Gumball called out loudly before running towards the yellow fairy.

"Hey, Gummypuss~" called out Penny as she approached Gumball. Penny was rather different after Junior High. After hitting puberty, she had a huge defect of her having a limited flight time, but she now had control over her forms. Her appearance also changed, she now wore a dull gray hoodie with yellow shorts, as well as a shoulder-length ponytail with bangs.

"I-uh...h-he-hey Penny!" stuttered Gumball.

"Dude. You're 16, man up already," teased Thunder as he approached the couple.

"Oh hey Thunder," greeted Penny cheerfully.

"Sup," greeted Thunder casually.

"So, have you guys heard of the new adaptation of DracoBurst Online?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah, my dad said he will give me money to buy it if the game is safe," stated Penny.

They all started walking around the park, taking delightful strolls while talking about the virtual reality version of the famous MMO game.

"-If you want to, you could get a headstart and play the game before the release of the adaptation," suggested Thunder, watching the clouds move slowly.

"Do you even remember that I said I wanted to save my money to buy the VR version right?" Gumball pointed it out.

"You could use my PC version if ya want," said Thunder.

"We could overlap your save file," Penny claimed.

"The game has multiple save files, so it wouldn't be a problem," Thunder insisted.

"But aren't we- ah nevermind," said Darwin shivering as a raindrop fell on his scaly arm.

"Hm?" muttered Penny in curiosity as it starts to rain lightly.

"Called it," said Thunder before putting his hood on.

Gumball grumbled in annoyance before taking his jacket off, he glanced at Penny only to find her also wearing her hood. Penny glanced at Gumball with a small snicker escaping her lips. Gumball glanced to his side before putting his jacket back on again with a look of slight embarrassment on his face.

Thunder, on the other hand. Was trying his hardest to not laugh by placing his paw on his mouth to shut it as he kept snickering, his eyes watering. A few snorts could even be heard as he stared at Gumball, who was quite embarrassed.

"Dude, seriously?" Gumball muttered, who unamused as well as embarrassed.

Thunder decided to let it all out as he caught in a laughing fit. His arms were clenched around his stomach as he fell down on the ground, flailing as he was a fish. Gumball, on the other hand, was unamused and again, embarrassed.

"Okay okay, I'll stop..." said Thunder as he stood up while wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Let's change the subject here," Penny said. "I'm wondering about what the classes and characters look like, I'm kinda worried about what the classes look like when I picked female." she wondered as the group started walking again.

"Well, the creator said the female option in the character creation section is safe for everyone of all ages. So you don't have to worry about revealing clothes." Thunder explained.

"Phew, I thought the creator is like other creators, making R rated costumes and equipment for fanservice," claimed Penny, sighing in relief.

"Wait, how did you know the info? That question isn't in the forum," wondered Gumball while arching an eyebrow.

"I emailed him," was Thunder's only response.

"Doesn't Daniel Haxi rarely reads emails from players and fans?" asked Gumball.

"He does. When I didn't get a reply, I told my brother to ask him since he works as a lead programmer at Haxi Games," Thunder explained.

"Oh, wait your brother works at his gaming company?" Gumball asked in a surprised tone.

Thunder nodded and his response was a. "Mhhm."

It was a fun afternoon chat between the teenagers. They had chatted about the game and each other's days. Although it was raining, it was still a fun experience. Not to mention Thunder's jokes are always oddly funny to them, even though they were usually weak and overused. Penny seemed enlighted and joyful and always asked Thunder about the game. Darwin sometimes talked, but he usually listened to them. Gumball, after the embarrassment, liked to talk about how Thunder wanted him and Penny to take their relationship to another level. After a while, they seem happy until...

"Look who's here!" A familiar voice called out.

The group looked at the person that spoke only to find Tobias with Tina, Jamie, and Clayton. They seem to wear the exact same leather jacket that made them look like they were in a gang. Tobias had gotten taller like the others, he apparently still wore the same headband, but he now he wore a white tank top with the leather jacket overlapping it. In addition to this, he also wore a pair of ripped jeans with a line of chain on his pocket and leather boots.

"Ugh, Tobias..." Thunder muttered.

"What do you want now?" asked Gumball, annoyed.

"We've been lookin' for ya to say that you guys in the game will get raided by me, killed by me. Then, I'll finally claim that you guys are weaker than me!" threatened Tobias.

"What 'bout us, boss?" asked Jamie.

"And I'll make a guild that would be the strongest guild ever!" Tobias shouted. "I will have lots of gold, equipment, weapons, and items from all of the fallen players."

"Tobias," Thunder spoke up. "You forgot egocentrism and narcissism."

The opposing gang gasped with Tobias having a purely offended face. While Darwin, Gumball, and Penny stared at him with eyes widen.

"You... DARE?!" Tobias shouted with an angry tone before stepping up as he raised his fist and launching it to Thunder's face, intending to hurt him. Thunder instinctively grabbed his fist as he shoulder-threw him to the side.

"What was that?!" Tobias asked in confusion because he felt the shoulder-throw in a flash.

"Seoi-nage, or a shoulder-throw," Thunder answered before stepping backwards.

Tobias got up before glaring at Thunder. "You win this time, Sparky Boy, THIS TIME!" He yelled as he and his gang left.

 ** _NEXT DAY_**

The blue feline was in his bed, sleeping while lying in a messy position. He slowly woke up as his eyes flickered open only to find his alarm buzzing, he checked the time only to find that he was awfully late to buy the recently released game. He burst out from his blankets and hit his head onto the top bunk as he fell down onto the floor. He scrambled his way to the alarm clock and further examined it.

 **8:35 AM**

"DARWIN WE'RE LATE, THE GAME'S GONNA GET SOLD OUT!" Gumball shouted in a panicked tone.

Darwin, the goldfish. jumped out from his fishbowl only to check the alarm as the two brothers started to panic. They both rushed to get into their clothes before immediately leaving their room. They walked down the stairs. Upon opening the front door, they met with Thunder, who was opening the front door while carrying 4 sets of headgear with the game, and one without the game. And behind Thunder was Penny looking at the two brothers, who noticed that they were in a hurry.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Thunder while giggling as he opened the door.

"W-wha...I..." Gumball stuttered, trying to find the right words to say.

"Thunder and I got to the game store on time because we knew you guys would wake up late," Penny explained briefly.

"Did the game sell out?" Darwin asked in curiousity.

"Yep, they sold out fast, like REAL fast," Thunder informed them as he and Penny entered the house and started walking upstairs, leaving the brothers at the front door, Both of them had dumbfounded and bewildered expressions on their face. They both snapped out of it and back to reality before slamming the door shut as they ran to their room. As they entered, the two brothers saw Thunder setting up the headgear and devices.

"What about you Thunder?" Gumball asked as he sat down on to his bed.

"What do you mean?" Replied Thunder, confused.

"Where's your game card? Why did you buy the headgear without the game?" asked Gumball, more in detail.

"Oh. Don't you remember? I have my game card here," Thunder responded as he picked up his game card that looked like a PC version of the game.

"Alright, let's play!" Penny said, putting on her headgear.

The rest of group put on their headgear as they were teleported to another world!

"Game Start!"

Gumball was at the starting screen of the headgear, he looked around before the title and logo of the game appeared.

 **DracoBurst Online**

There were two options. Veteran, the type of player who played the previous versions and the Newcomer, for players who were new to the game. Gumball chose the Newcomer as he got welcomed by a class selection screen, it was less than he thought, but then he read a text that said "You can be your own character and class, but you need to choose one of these classes in order for you to decide who you want to be". He looked at the classes.

 **Swordsman**

 **Archer**

 **Mage**

 **Assasin**

It wasn't much. Gumball chose the Swordsman as the game took him to the character creation. It had an unlimited array of selections, Gumball chose to have short black hair pointing upwards with some bangs, a goatee, and a scar on his eye, he chose to have yellow eyes and a fang coming out from his lips. Surprisingly, he was a human so his appearance and body build was decent enough to make him press the 'OK' button.

He was teleported to the Town Center of Calynth, the main town where players spawned. He looked around to see if his friends were there, but there was no sign of them. So he decided to walk around as he noticed the basic equipment all of the newcomers are wearing. A brown tunic, a dark brown trousers with a small chestplate, shoulder plates, knee plates and elbow caps all made of iron, a pair of fingerless gloves and a belt with a sword sheath. He took out his sword and examined it only to find a description popped out in front of him.

 **Shortsword**

 **Rarity: Common**

 **A sword used for starting swordsmen**

He retrieved his sword as he tried to do hand motions to find the menu. He swayed his right hand downwards only to find his menu, he presses the inventory button as it looked around his inventory. He had a couple of potions, mana, and food.

"So this is the starting pack huh?" he said to himself.

He took a step forward, before running to get to the gate of the town. He passed many players, NPCs, and other individuals. He made it to the gate as he glanced around the world of Alkarine. There were many floating islands, cabins, players, and NPCs. He looked at the top to find a huge ceiling made of immortal objects, they were in floor 1, while what Gumball was looking was floor 2.

Gumball dashed towards the luscious, rich and beautiful land. As he was running, he noticed a monster with a appearance of a boar. He took out his sword before dashing towards it, before he attacked he looked at the boar's description.

 **Wild Boar**

 **HP 20/20**

 **A standard boar that roams around Alkarine**

 **Items: Raw boar meat, raw leather, tusks**

Gumball slashed the boar as the monster reeled backwards. He stopped running and attacked the boar until the monster's health points dropped to zero. The monster died as a screen popped out in front of Gumball.

 **Gained 20 EXP**

 **Items added: 2x raw leather, 1x raw boar meat**

Gumball retrieved the dropped items as he sighed in exhaustion. He then sat down while looking at the virtual sun which is starting to set. He got up and opened his menu and pressed the options menu, he searched the log out button and found it. But the text was missing and only the icon is visible, he pressed it but it didn't work, he pressed it again and it didn't work. He pressed it multiple times rapidly but it didn't work.

"Ugh, must be a glitch or something," Gumball complained. He looked at the sky again before suddenly, he got teleported to the Town Center. He glanced around to find other players getting teleported to the Town Center, they were confused and scared because of the sudden event.

Red hexagons appeared in the sky, covering it completely as the light of the Town Center turned bright red. A gigantic, dark, shadowy figure appeared with a cloak hiding their identity while floating in front of the millions of players, both veterans and newcomers. The figure's red glowing eye flashed quickly as it snatched the players' attention.

"Hello players. It is I, Daniel Haxi the creator of DracoBurst Online. Now you may be wondering, why did I bring you here or why is there no log out button, yes? If you thought this is a glitch, it is certainly not. I put you all here to bring you information about the current event. You see, you are trapped in this game, there's no way out except reaching floor 100. In a technical way, you ARE in the game while your real life selves are getting sent to the hospital. You may think that it is okay because you can respawn, but you cannot. If you get killed in the game, the headgear will send a shockwave to your brain, which can kill it, ending your life. If there's someone taking the headgear off by force, the shockwave will get sent. To put it in a simple and brief sentence, if you die in the game, you die in real life. Now, why am I doing this? You may ask. Well, I wanted to see how players work together to reach floor 100, and how they will cope with this situation, I am a simply curious man. There is also an item I put in your inventory, please grab it." Daniel explained in a calm voice.

The players looked through their inventory to see a portable mirror. They summoned it as well as Gumball. He looked through his reflections as he suddenly got surrounded by light, the light was gone as he felt like he was in real life, but he's in the game. He noticed he's the real Gumball, with him as a cat with no attractive features such as scars and others. He also noticed others transforming into their real selves.

"At last, goodbye and good luck." Daniel Haxi said before disappearing into a dark mist as the hexagons covering the sky disbanded.

Players' eyes widen, their jaws dropped. They could not believe they were stuck in a game, a game where you can die in, a game where you need companions, a game with full of dangers around. It was silent for a while until most of the players started screaming and panicking. Gumball glanced around at them before thinking of what to do first. Finding his friends. He somehow guessed the others were with Thunder who was experienced with the game so he decided to leave the main town of Calynth and rush his way to the next town, despite only being level 1.

 _Will he and the group survive this life and death game_?

 **That's it for the first chapter of the remake of Blade of Dragons! Man, it took me a long time to do this, not to mention how exhausted I am AND MY HAND'S HURT. I felt like I rushed it a bit at the end, dunno if this is true or not. Anywho, OCs are welcome as usual! Here's the form.**

 **Name: (Real full name please)**

 **Age: (14-18)**

 **Username: (You can use your OC's first name or you can mash them up together or made something new, but please make the name simple and shorter than 10 characters so other players won't have a hard and a long time pronouncing it. Good examples: Excalibur, Ryarc, Shogun, Poswin, etc. Bad examples: Cool_Dude221, XxkillerzxX, and other generic online names.)**

 **Level: (up to level 30)**

 **Classes: (You don't have to choose the classes above. Heck, you can make your character having a different class other than the above. Each default classes can make a different path of other classes to choose. Example on how to fill it: Swordsman to Berserker)**

 **Appearance: (Real life physical appearance please)**

 **Equipment: (Swords, bows, daggers, staffs. But please name the equipment and describe it in full detail)**

 **Clothing: (Basically armor, name the armor and describe it in full detail)**

 **Skills Set: (A set of skills, maximum of 4 skills)**

 **Now, for the OCs you'll be sending me too. I have ONE RULE, which is no overpowered characters or else I'll ignore your OC. I will not put your OCs if you: 1. Didn't read the instructions 2. Didn't use the form or write the form completely 3. If your OC is overpowered. Also, when you write down the equipment and clothing, I will decide the rarity of the described equipment or armor based on your OC's level and how complicated the details are. Here are the lists of item rarities:**

 **1\. Common**

 **2\. Uncommon**

 **3\. Rare**

 **4\. Ultra Rare**

 **5\. Legendary**

 **6\. Ethereal**

 **If you have more questions, just ask me! I won't bite.**

 **I'd like to thank Nomad36 (My beta reader and friend) to fix this chapter. Shout out to Nomad!**

 **With that said, Thunder outta here!**

 **Thunder (c) me**


End file.
